A Joker's Angel
by Aly91
Summary: Kayla has always loved helping people, sure it wasn't in the most conventional way, but someone had to do it... or so she believes. Warning, this will get pretty dark, so tread carefully.
1. Chapter 1

**And here-we-go! My first batman fic. It will be VERY dark, so be forwarned... this is a Joker/OC fic, and since only a crazy, messed up person would be with a guy like him, I made my OC nice and creepy. Enjoy!**

**NOTE: I do NOT own anything Batman related, I just made up Kayla.**

Kayla smirked; this was what she wanted most, to be in the crime city of the US. Gotham was the place where there good was tainted, and she was going to help.

Some people would call her an idealist, hell she'd have to agree, but then that was just how things were with her, she always believed in her own ideals almost fervently. Yes, Kayla believed that everyone was corruptible and everyone was destined to die, so she loved to help them along. She watched the world burn, perfectly willing to feed the fire in her own little way.

She didn't know when this fascination with death started. It was probably when she was a child of eleven; her cat had caught a mouse and left it twitching on the porch. For hours, that little mouse suffered, dying a slow, agonizing death, tail flopping around as it's little heart tried to compensate for the blood loss and shock that it was no doubt experiencing. Kayla watched in morbid fascination, attracting the attention of her mother. She remembered her mother lamenting its fate, trying her hardest to get their puppy to kill it, where the cat had failed. Unfortunately, their pup snubbed its nose at the dying thing. Her mother had left, muttering to herself how horrible it was that the poor creature hadn't had a swift, merciful death. With grim determination young Kayla got the shovel from the shed, and with clumsy motion, brought the shovel down on the thing. It took two strikes to finally kill the mouse; the first one seemed to break its back the second practically severed the neck. Uttering a quick apology, the girl scooped up the mouse, careful not to let the head fall off, least she have to go back for it later, and threw it's corpse as far as she could from her house.

That day seemed to have cemented itself as her turning point. Sure, she loved scary stories as a child, but death meant more after she killed the mouse. She found she could kill animals without feeling much at all, it wasn't a thing she sought out to do, but it would often fall upon her when birds and rabbits were left to die on their own. So when she was eighteen she decided to kill a person; an angel of mercy is what society called her kind of people. She didn't see the moral gray areas, people deserved to die and people needed to die, it was the circle of life, The Lion King taught her that. Death could save a person from suffering, so that is what she did, step over the moral ambiguity of assisted suicide and help take the lives of the suffering. It was a good job for her, working in an old folk's home. Death and the effects of aging didn't bother her like most, she found she didn't become attached to the patients like the other nurses did.

People here, in Gotham, would understand her, they would let her do her work and not question the deaths unlike the folks back at her hometown did. She got a job at a local hospital. It was a lovely set up really, there were many hospitals in the city, hopping around would not be as irregular here. With a deep sigh, she turned away from one of the many beggars; he was no doubt going to die from some sort of exposure or homicide. She was shocked out of her train of thought when a man forcefully bumped into her, all but making her fall.

To her horror and awe the man cackled, not the telling off she thought she'd get in a bustling big town, "be more careful, you only have one life to live."

The man looked at her in interest, she noticed his scars immediately, "you like my scars? Would you like to hear the story of how I got them?" His smile was wicked, cruel.

"Is my knowing important? We all have scars, I doubt yours are any more important than anyone else's," she knew her voice possibly sounded a bit cold, she didn't mean it to.

The man clicked his tongue at her, circling her like a shark, or maybe vulture was more fitting, "aren't you a little- ah- spitfire?"

"Hardly, now if you may excuse me, I have to help the moving men unpack my things," she turned from the man, glad to be away from yet another distraction, she sometimes had a horrible attention span. Walking away, she could feel his eyes on the back of her head but ignored him, she did not need to make friends with issues such as him, she had things to do and people like the man would stand in her way. She needed to slip under the radars of others to be able to kill people who needed it, and deserved it.

She had decided, after her mother recently died, that people out there deserved to die. Without her parents there to be affected by her decision, she could do what she always wanted to do, kill those that would harm others. For the year that she volunteered and then interned at the local ER, she saw all the people who would come in: rape and abuse victims all were a common occurrence in her town. Killing someone so evil to preserve more innocent lives would be her work. Between the mobs and small-time criminals here, she would be busy.

After a long day of lifting heavy boxes, Kayla collapsed onto her couch, a lazy smile spread across her face. Her apartment was only ten minutes away from the first hospital she would work at. She was ready for tomorrow, her first day, then that night she would search out the mob hot spots. It wasn't long before she retired for the night, laying out her clothes for work the next day.

Kayla was exhausted, she knew the workload and pace would increase, but she didn't know by how much. She had finally made it to a local bar, a huge mobster meeting place, she was told. With renewed vigor, she used her looks to make it in and get a nice little spot at the bar, ready to listen in on any word on her first target. She had to admit, she was a bit nervous, she never killed anyone not already close to death, but steeled herself. Now was not the time to be afraid, she was never afraid before, even back when she was eighteen and just volunteering at the old folk's home down the road.

She was a bit shocked when the door banged open, revealing a clown. She knew Gotham was strange, but not as bad as this opening to a stupid bar joke. She could already start it, a clown, a mobster, and a granny killer walk into a bar- but her train of thought cut off when she recognized his face. There was no missing those scars, and empty, wicked eyes. He paraded to the back, ignoring the looks of shock he had caused. The bartender made a weak protest, before the clown threw a disbelieving look to the young woman. She shut up quickly, and went back to shakily cleaning the glassware.

There was a commotion going on in the back, the clown must have really not been welcome, maybe he was doing what she came to do. It wasn't long before he dashed out, a bomb visibly strapped to his chest, cackling madly. Kayla's own target must have been scared out, she shadowed him as he quickly paid and ran, cussing out the place that would let a mad man in as he went. Kayla knew several ways to kill a man and not get caught, so with a dosage of a high concentrated snake venom, she followed behind him. She would use a double needled syringe she concocted to administer the thick stuff. He turned down a larger alley that would open up to a particularly bad street. This was her time, this was when she could act. Sprinting to the man, she plunged the syringe into the side of his leg as she pretended to fall, injecting the venomous stuff before being helped up.

"What're you doing, whore?" the man growled, rubbing where he was injected.

Kayla looked up, schooling her features into a frightened look, she was glad he didn't see her inject him, that would have made things more difficult, "I-I'm sorry, I wasn't looking."

"Stupid whore, ya know what I do to clumsy little sluts like you?" He asked, leering as he approached her.

"Let them go with a-a warning?" She watched as he began to unbutton his slacks, counting the seconds, just need to stall him a little while longer.

"Ha ha, aren't you cheeky? Well, you're wrong, doll face, I teach 'em a lesson," he backhanded her, a bit shocked when she reeled a good distance.

Kayla hid her smirk in her hair, she made sure she fell as far away from him as she could. He walked slowly, staggering a bit from what he probably thought were the drinks. By now his nervous system was getting attacked, he would be dead before he could even lay another hand on her, "p-please, I'm sorry."

"Y-you little- little slut. Get ready," but he dropped, eyes still oily, even in death.

"Idiot, don't mess with people who are smarter than you," Kayla sneered, stepping over his body as she righted her clothes.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Kayla jumped at the voice, quickly schooling her features back into fear, calling forth tears.

"I-I don't know, he j-just collapsed," Kayla wailed as she collapsed to her knees, adding a little bit of shaking for affect.

Manical laughter made her actually look to the new arrival, shocked to see that crazy clown from the bar, "ah ah ah, don't lie to me, what did you say before? Don't mess with people smarter than you?"

Kayla sneered at the man before her, standing again, "what makes you think I'm not as smart as you? You don't know me."

"Well, a smart person wouldn't kill an –ah- mobster in his own backyard," the man approached, circling the woman before him, she was definitely interesting, almost as much as the Batman was.

"Maybe not normally, but really someone should take care of this filth," Kayla kicked the dead man's shoe, causing him to roll a bit, "and since the ignorant are too happy in their fake little worlds, I stepped up. Should you be next?"

The Joker had to admit, this girl was pretty damned brave to stand up against him, "you are feisty, with your… different sense of justice. So how did you do him in, eh?"

Kayla arched an eyebrow, this man was annoying, "venom, now I should get going, don't want to be around when they find his body."

Joker let her pass, her heels clicking in the silence. She was a cold blooded murderer, but she saw what she did as right, yes he'd have fun with this one too. He disappeared into the night, not wanting to get accused for this murder, not when he needed the mob's participation for his little social experiment.

Kayla was glad to be home, she was safe now. Her heart was still hammering from the whole ordeal. She needed to sleep but her head wouldn't stop working. Someone knew she had killed a man, even more shocking was the fact he seemed to enjoy it. She sighed as she rolled over, finally falling asleep with the face of a clown still burnt in her retinas.

**Holly mental case, Batman. Kayla's already nice and wicked, just you wait till the Joker gets into her little head~ yay! Review pleeeeease...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was going to go a different route with this, but I want to move along the Kayla/Joker a bit… here-we-gooooo! (enjoy)**

The cold was always what hit her first. Kayla sighed as she rolled the body into the morgue, the smell was second, she thought as she crinkled her nose. This hospital's was a bit larger than the one in her little hometown. No would be able to tell the person she had was her victim. The woman was a cancer patient, her fight was valiant, but she was suffering and Kayla couldn't allow that. She didn't sleep well, the scenario from the night before kept running through her head. The cops found the body, it was all over the news. A mobster found, died of a snakebite, nobody truly was mourning save for his family.

Today would just be a stake out, no killing any criminals today. She'd knock back a few, talk to the bartenders about who was who and the next couple of day's she'd make her move. She figured the next death out already, since the snake venom would be a bit suspicious. With a little wave to her coworkers, she left her shift, ready for a night without worry.

Kayla quickly entered a loud club, now in a tight black dress and nude pumps, both offsetting her red hair nicely. With a little grin, she passed by the bouncer, thanking him in the most simpering voice she could manage without making herself sick. She walked confidently to the bar, ignoring some of the dark stares she earned from being a newbie by herself and a pretty girl. Ordering a Sex on the Beach, she sat down, sipping and chatting with the man who served her. This was going to be a long night, the man was nice enough, but he was more interested in flirting with her and the other passable woman who were willing to pay him any mind.

"Now what is a girl like you doing in a place like this?" a voice all but purred into her ear, it was dark and almost venomous.

"I could ask you the same thing, you're the Gambol, aren't you?" Kayla gave him the most dazzling smile she could, if she could get close to him she could take out so many bad men.

"You have the advantage then; you know me, but I've never seen you around before."

Kayla let out a bubbly laugh, "that'd be because I'm not from around here."

Gambol smirked as he leant into the pretty young thing, "well I could always show you around, how about tomorrow you come over to my place and I can show you what Gotham is all about." He could already feel what he'd show her twitch in his pants at the prospect. Yes, this would be perfect, she was a gorgeous thing, curves and leggy.

"Sounds like a plan," Kayla breathed into his ear, "tell me the when and where?"

Gambol took out a card, handing it to the girl before he left to check on how the search for the Joker was going.

Kayla smirked as she watched the man swag away, this was too easy, tomorrow she'd get the chance to kill one of the head honchos. She teetered home, trying her best to appear more drunk than she was, no one ever suspected those who could barely take care of themselves. She knew the walls had eyes and knew the less suspicious she acted the better it'd be when people turned up missing. It wasn't long before she reached her home, kicking off her pumps and plopping onto the bed, falling asleep before she could change out of her dress.

The next morning was her day off from work, so she got to sleep in before meeting Gambol. She prepared her little purse with several inconspicuous weapons before she made her way to the meeting place, her heart pounding as she walked into the lion's den, which was tastefully furnished for being so damned dangerous. She smiled as one goon took her coat and tried to take her purse, which she declined politely.

"There she is," the loud voice of Gambol interrupted the slight tension, the man was flanked by several women who gave her dirty looks.

"Here I am, it's very nice in here, you have good tastes," she grinned as she regarded the pool table and the bar.

"You seem surprised," he ran a hand up her back, exposed by the cowl in the back of her dress. She went with a pretty blue one to match her eyes.

"I am," she grinned roguishly, "you know I never expected it to be homey, such a big, strong man like you." She let a hand trail down his arm as she bit her lip shyly as she looked at him under her eyelids.

She was interrupted when his men burst in, carrying a bag between them.

**Cliffy! Means you have to review (and I have to rewatch this part so I know how it goes…)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yep, well I thought there were other women in this scene… guess my memory isn't as awesome as I'd like, so we'll deviate from the original more than I intended, but oh well. Enjoy ;)**

Kayla watched as the shifty men followed after Gambol's and the body, she was wary already. They hefted the bag onto the pool table. She was shocked to see that clown found her again, this time looking pretty dead. Gambol paced around the body for a moment, in obvious thought, before turning to the men who'd evidently killed the poor sap.

"So, dead, that's 500," Gambol didn't notice the body shift into a seated position, the women around them screaming in fear as the clown grabbed Gambol's face, knife to his mouth.

"How about alive," that clown's voice was just how she remembered; cruel, taunting, and somehow like a honey trap (the thought of car dealers came to her mind, able to sell the shittiest car to anyone).

The shifty men from before went into action, grabbing everyone and holding guns to their heads, her included. Kayla was not ready to die, she had so much work to do yet. With a pout, she struggled a bit against her captor, the smaller rat faced one. Turning she looked up into his eyes, her blues misty and begging.

"Please," she whispered, but she was interrupted by the clown taunting Gambol.

"Do you want to know how I got these scars?" the clown glanced up, as if trying to pull the story out of the air, "my father was a drinker and a fiend. One night he goes off crazier than usual, mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself and he doesn't like that, not-one-bit. So, me watching, he takes the knife to her, laughing while he does it. He turns to me and he says, 'why so serious, son?' he comes at me with the knife, 'why so serious,' he sticks the blade in my mouth, 'let's put a smile on that face.' Aaaaand, why so serious?" his eyes connected with one of Gambol's men before he pulled on that knife he stuck into his bosses mouth, letting the now dead man drop. Part of Kayla was happy, he did what she came to do at least, maybe he'd let them all go?

"Come on, man, just let me go, I'm not one of Gambol's," she whispered to her captor, trying not to get anyone else's attention, but the man stared at his own boss, not wavering in the slightest. Fuck.

"Now, our operation is small, but there is a lot of potential for aggressive expansion," the clown picked up a pool cue, "so which of you fine gentlemen would like to join our team?" Kayla wanted to pip up then, to ask about her, but he continued, "oh, but there's only one spot open right now, so we're going to have tryouts." He broke the stick over his knee, admiring the now sharp points, "make it fast." He dropped the sticks between the men, ignoring the women who broke free and ran away.

"What about me?" Kayla finally was able to stand, trying not to waver from the quick change. Her baby blue eyes met his muddy brown. She had some gratification when he looked to her in surprise.

"I suppose no one can call me- ah, sexist, I always believed in equal opportunity. If you get the spot, then you can join us," he smirked at the small girl, who surprisingly smiled wickedly back.

Kayla quickly got to her discarded purse, pulling out an ice pick she had put in a mascara case, before wheeling on now the only one left, his half of the stick still dripping with the other's blood. Putting on a scared expression, she purposely stumbled towards him, letting her hands shake as she approached him.

"I don't want to do this to you, girl," the man frowned as he watched the now only girl left in the building try and wield a little pick, eyes shifting from him to the others in the room.

"B-but you have to, right? It is his game and one of us has to die, and you are a big strong man. You could kill me before I could bat an eye," she looked down at the ground, stealing herself before looking icily to him, "well, I still have things left to do, so I'm sorry but you're next on my list," and with that she lurched forward. She had him outmatched in speed and smarts, as she faked him out, watching him stab where she use to be, before ramming her own weapon into the base of his skull, twisting it for good measure, letting him drop at her feet, she then stepped over him, glad she could somewhat complete her mission for the day. She got to kill at least one evil person that day.

"Well, look what we have here, boys," the Joker sneered as he approached the girl who calmly cleaned off her small blade, "looks like we have a sister now!" His men quietly talked among themselves, none expected that, hell neither did the self proclaimed Clown Prince of Gotham.

"Hardly, I merely killed for the innocents who he would have hurt," she put the pick back in her purse, sheathed in the tube again, "why would I want to join a crime organization when I'm trying to bring them down?"

"Because, our interests will cross soon enough," the Joker circled her again, not too dissimilar from two days ago, but she stood her ground for a moment, before brushing past him.

"Well, if we end up working in conjuncture, then so be it, but I will not outright be with you and your men, I'm too busy as it is."

He watched her, yes he had plans for this one, whether she liked it or not, "well I'll bring you to our base, to build trust, then you can give me your address so I can find you to give you all sorts of information. No more slumming it in the bars, now I'll hand you whatever you need."

"In exchange for what? You don't expect me to trust you after what I've seen of you so far," she began circling him; she needed to be established as a threat too, he was not the only predator on these streets.

The Joker smirked as he snatched the girl as she made her second pass, "you know, cheekiness will only get you so far before it starts to become annoying. You want to know how I got these scars?"

Kayla struggled to breath with the grip on her throat, managing to get out a small, pathetic, "no."

Joker laughed when he dropped her, watching as her feet slipped out from under her, her long legs flying out as she landed on her ass, "you got spunk, it'd be best to learn when to use it."

"Looks like it worked this time, I'm still alive, aren't I?" she gave him a somewhat sultry look.

He had to admit, she was attractive, he'd screw her, "just barely," his voice was sing-song and a bit scratchy.

She had to admit, he was intimidating, but she wouldn't show it, that was her greatest gift against people like this, her acting. "Well, I fear I must be going, I have night shift today and it would be bad if I didn't show up on time on my first week there. Until we meet again, clown."

"The name's Joker, dollface, got it? Now scurry along, wouldn't want your patients to die waiting on your care."

The way he said that, it made her a bit uncomfortable, did he know? No, it was impossible, she knew he wouldn't be able to get into a hospital undetected. Her eyes traveled to his men, he had eyes everywhere, and now she would be pulled in too, whether she wanted to or not, "yes, we wouldn't want that." And she walked away, her heels splashing in the now pooling blood of the three dead men, turning them from their pretty sky blue to splattered with the thick red stuff.

**Well, their third (technically) interaction… it will definitely not be the typical relationship, but it will be a wild ride, believe you me. I also plan on expanding it into TDKR (which means I have to write 2 characters, not just 1, into that one…) Reviews are always lovely! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the follows and favorites (and the review, yay you rock!) Enjoy!**

Cold blue eyes regarded the computer screen before her, the vitals were all good for now, she'd have to manually check the blood pressures and had to get some blood for tests for the patient in room 13. She quickly went around completing the forms before going for the blood. The good thing about becoming a certified phlebotomist was the extra responsibilities and contact with the patients (the slight pay grade raise was a plus too). She smiled as she knocked on the door, always had to be sunny for the poor saps.

"Mister Jacobson, it is good to meet you, I see we need to draw a vial of blood," she looked up from her clip board to have a tiny shock, the man who had held a gun to her head the day before was lounging on the bed, a smirk tugged at his bored expression. Kayla quickly shut the door behind her, taking the vial and kit out of her scrub pocket, and went to work on the man.

"The boss has a business proposition for you, we want your help to get into a party Bruce Wayne is throwing, gotta shake up the district attorney," the man handed her a card with a phone number scratched on, "call for a job as a waitress there, you'll let us in the back at precisely 10 o'clock."

Kayla mutely took the card and examined it, as if it would tell her more, "What will I get out of this? It's risky for me, you do know."

"You won't die, yet. Plus we'll give you names, we know you'd want them," the man grinned as he regarded the small woman, "it's best you just cooperate, that way we all get what we want with no troubles."

Kayla sighed as she pocketed the card, "you can only threaten my life, and I don't hold that in too high a regard, so threats like that are pointless."

'Jacobson' was shocked, this girl was braver (or more stupid) than all the others that the Boss man got to help, "we chose you since you're new and have a pretty face, hell we could get one of the other men to do it, we just thought you would want our information, since you are one of us now."

"I'm not one of you," Kayla glared heatedly, "I will do this, but only for the names, only to help clean these streets."

The man didn't flinch when she pulled out the needle rather aggressively and patched him up, before discharging him and telling him when the results would be back as she walked him to the doors back to the waiting room, trying her hardest to maintain a professional demeanor. She would call the number and help get the crazies what they want, if only to get what she needed.

After work she had called the number, getting an Alfred on the other line. They set up a quick interview that would take place at the Bruce Wayne's penthouse, where the party would be held and where Alfred worked as butler. This was easier than she thought it would be, all she had to do yet was convince the man she was good for a hostess job and then let Joker's men in, she just hoped she wasn't doing more bad than good.

The next morning she put on a deep purple lace dress with her nude pumps. Her lipstick was nude as well, making her look fresh and sweet. Grabbing her clutch, she hailed a taxi and made it to the lavish building. The doorman didn't seem to question a pretty girl going to the Wayne's penthouse, only proving how right the Joker was to choose her.

The old man was very kind, with a bit of a British accent, he took her purse and little shawl, hanging them up near the door. He served tea and some sort of tart, it was possibly the best dessert she had.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions, about previous employers and what not?"

Kayla smiled, trying to disarm the man, "of course. I am currently employed at Gotham General Hospital as a Nurse Practitioner, before that I worked in a little town called Harrisburg, at eighteen I volunteered at Harrisburg retirement Home, then got a job there as a nurse. I worked in several other hospitals as well, but I always liked moving around."

"Why the jump to hostess, if I may ask?" Alfred was leaning toward giving her the job, she was obviously intelligent and a hard worker.

Kayla nodded, "it is a strange change. I think it's partially to do with how much I like switching things up, nursing is rewarding, but I want to do something different, if just for one night. Become Cinderella, if you will."

Alfred couldn't help but smile, the girl was very sweet and almost doll like, animated in a somehow stiff way, could be nerves from the interview, "ah, of course. You will have a uniform, Master Wayne picked them out himself, and you will be required to show up at precisely 7 o'clock, understood?"

Kayla's eyes widened in shock, she was already hired? They barely talked, "of course, sir. I'll do my best."

Alfred gave a quick, satisfied nod, "of course my dear, I don't doubt you for a second. Now, would you care for another cup of tea?"

Kayla smiled at the kindly old man, she'll have to be sure Joker doesn't hurt him at least, "I would love another, your tea is fantastic."

The old man laughed at the girl's brightness, it was like the world fell from her shoulders for that moment as she sighed into her cup, "why, thank you, my dear. Now, tell me, what is your hometown like?"

"Oh, it is a small little place, not the most exciting," Kayla smiled, before regaling him with her story. He was shocked to hear she too was an orphan, though at a much older age than Bruce was. She was a very interesting girl, she talked of politics and justice as Bruce did before, though a darker look had passed behind those clear eyes. Alfred didn't know how she made the time pass as quickly as it did, and before long Bruce arrived, disheveled and exhausted looking.

"Oh, Master Wayne, I didn't realize the time, this is Miss Kayla Layne, she will be working as waitress for your benefit coming up," Alfred smiled as Kayla stood and gave Bruce a silly little curtsey, before turning to him.

"Alfred, I suppose I should leave now?" Kayla smiled lightly at him before turning and glancing at Bruce.

"Don't mind me," Bruce smiled lazily, "Alfred doesn't invite people over very often, for a moment I worried I was his only friend."

Kayla laughed airily, earning the other's amused chuckles, "well, I must be going regardless, thank you for the tea and job, I won't let you down."

Alfred rose to lead her out, saying polite goodbyes before he shut the door. It was all going to plan, who knew that damned clown was so smart? Oh well, it was time to head home, she was too tired to think on it. She hailed a taxi, collapsing into the seat with a tired sigh.

"Did ya get the job?" a heavy, gruff voice asked from the driver's seat. Kayla met his eyes in the rear view mirror, then looked to the little ID that dangled from it. Dark blue was driving, but brown owned the cab, she wondered vaguely what happened to the man until the automatic lock clicked and the man was driving.

Kayla put on a cold smile, "yes, as a matter of fact, I did. Don't look so shocked, not everyone has to kill to get what they want."

"O-ho, aren't you just full of spunk, can't wait till the boss man puts you down a peg," the man gave her the darkest look she had seen from a human, was he challenging her? She always won, like hell she'd let some goon belittle her.

"I'd like to see him try," she said to herself as she watched the scenery go by, it seemed that they were headed to the Narrows, which was definitely NOT where she lived, "where are we going?"

"The boss wants to see ya," and that was all the goon said to her until they had pulled up to a small dilapidated warehouse in possibly the darkest part of town, "get out and follow me."

Kayla did as she was told, interested in what Joker wanted to say to her. The man didn't hold the door for her, how rude, but she trudged on anyway, her heels clicking on the stained concrete.

"A-haha, if it isn't our little, ah, sister," the clown was grinning as he circled her, very much like the night at Gambol's.

"I told you I'm not your sister," she smirked then, "so what do you want, Mr. Clown?"

Joker broke out in an exaggerated laugh, clutching his sides, before turning dead serious, "I told you, I'm the Joker, don't forget it next time," he resumed his circling, "I heard you decided to take the job, smart girl. Here are two names of very bad men, yes very bad," he seemed to zone out for a moment before he turned to her, "don't disappoint and you'll get more."

"So you're going to let me kill these people even though you want the mob working for you? If it gets out that you're helping me you won't have their cooperation anymore." She put the list into her purse, not looking at them to try and appear unconcerned of his help and his kidnapping her.

The Joker waved his hand as if swatting away her words, "I only need them to take down the Batman."

Kayla frowned, "The Batman? Sounds like he'd be a friend of yours."

Joker turned to her sharply, "no, The Batman is not an –ah- friend. You see, he thinks he's the savior of Gotham, he's putting people like me behind bars."

That sparked interest in Kayla, "a man cleaning up the streets you say? Maybe I should team up with him instead." For once in her life, she regretted her words, the man before her looked at her as if he was about to rip her to shreds if she stepped one more foot out of line.

No," the Joker surged forward and gripped her chin hard, making her look into his dark eyes, "you work with me, I know your secrets, he wouldn't accept you… no one could but me."

The feeling she felt then, like the man crushed her heart with his own bare hands by simply telling her the truth she refused to face. This Batman was too good for her? Then screw him, she'd do what she knew was right, even if hell or Bat or Joker bar her way.

"I'll help you, as long as I need you," Kayla cringed as his nails dug into her skin, she felt a small trickle of blood drip down her neck.

"Aw, look at what I did," Joker released his grip, "seems like I hurt your pretty little face." He sneered cruelly as he let his finger wipe away the blood, popping it in his mouth and looking up thoughtfully. She got the image of a man regarding a wine, and it somewhat disgusted her.

"I'm sure it won't scar," she couldn't help the little humorless smile that graced her lips as she looked to his own scarred face. The next thing she knew, she was on the floor, eyes wide as she looked up to Joker, his hand still raised where her face use to be, "son of a bitch," she hissed to herself as she clutched her now throbbing face, her cold hands helping the burn.

"I'm the only one who can make jokes around here," he knelt by the girl, fisting his hand into her red curls, "you know, you remind me of someone-"

Kayla let her eyes do most of the talking as she glared into his own distant ones, "don't ever touch me again. I am not a victim of yours," she tried to keep her voice calm and cold, but heat and anger broke through. No one ever hurt her, no one was allowed to. With her adrenaline burst, she pushed his hand from her head and stood on slightly shaky legs, fixing her dress and willing herself not to cry.

Joker had to admit; he was now impressed, pissed but impressed. He chose right with this one, she was not as dispensable as the others were. He slowly stood up, now towering over her despite her heels she wore, "I do as I please, don't make me hurt you and I won't, but stick that pretty little foot in your mouth again and you'll wish I just slapped you around."

Kayla refused to let any emotion show, trying to harden her most open feature, her eyes; which she knew were uncertain despite her efforts, "I'd like to go home now, it was a long day."

Joker nodded to the man who drove her, signaling his consent, before turning and leaving the room, not once looking back.

**And end! Hope you liked it~ I plan on it getting crazier, I swear. Kayla will meet Batman and go all Dr. Crane on him, the party will be soon, and I plan on somebody getting real fucked up soon (leaning towards Kayla, but I think she may be the one beating the person… going all psycho) review or PM if you want a certain path or else I'll just flip a coin.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter, duuude, sugar highs help write (yay Peeps! And Nutty Bars) but yeah, enjoy, it's about to get real crazy, real quick!**

Kayla sighed as she woke up, it was her day off, meaning it was time to deal with the first name on the Joker's list. Jerry Giovanni was under Maroni, Joker had information on him, his address and his crimes were neatly typed out; rape, extortion, bribery, and murder. In the picture he was thin, dark, and cruel. This man was going to suffer, she had a slow death planned for this one and she knew how she would get to him.

After a nice long shower, she put on her tightest, shortest dress, a strapless sky blue thing that clung to her like a second skin. She wore her blue pumps, free from blood now. She grabbed a clutch with chloroform and several cable ties hidden inside, the ties in an old tampon wrapper and the chloroform in a small perfume bottle. She quickly hailed a taxi, directing it to a popular bar Jerry frequented called Silver Platter, corniest name she'd ever heard.

She smiled winningly at the bouncer, who let her flounce in, her red hair bouncing around her as she smiled brightly. She quickly spotted him at the bar, sweet talking two girls who were obviously very drunk and out on the town together. She smiled at the bartender as she sat on his other side, several stools away where she ordered a Sloe comfortable screw, loud enough for Jerry to hear.

"The drink of course, though I wouldn't object to the other slow comfortable screw," she giggled girlishly, "sorry, I kid around a lot, my name is Viviane." She smiled as the bartender stumbled out his own greeting; obviously, there wasn't a lot of woman out right flirting with him.

"The drink's on me," a deep, cold voice held a smirk in it.

Kayla turned to Jerry, letting herself smile at this man, "oh thank you!" And that was what started the shameless flirting. She had excused herself to the bathroom and put a little chloroform on her bra, it was not long before she was leading him back to her apartment, and she was ready for her duty. She was a little disappointed when he dragged her into an alleyway, him latching onto her neck.

"Hold on, we're almost to my house," she forced herself to put a drunken giggle at the end, despite her slight discomfort, but he didn't stop. 'Of course he wouldn't, idiot, he's rapist scum,' she thought to herself as she tried to think of a way out of this, twitching away from him.

"Yes, struggle, it just makes it better," he groaned as he thrust himself against her, pinning her against a wall.

'Stuck between two hard places,' she thought to herself humorlessly, well her chloroform bra could get him if she held him there. Before she could even begin to carry out her plan, the man fell, almost bringing her with him.

Kayla was confused to say the least; she approached the limp body cautiously, kicking his shoe, surprised when he didn't move, "the hell?"

"You need to be more careful," a deep, gravelly voice grumbled near her ear, she squealed as she jumped away, spinning to see a man in dark Kevlar armor and a cape.

"Who are you!?" Kayla settled down, now she was sure the surprises were done popping up.

"Batman," the man bent and quickly tied up the man and hefted him onto his shoulder, "this isn't a safe place for people like you to be at this time of night."

Kayla frowned, this man was stealing her kill, though he didn't really know that, "who do you think you are? Men like him won't stay in jail, he'll be out and raping women and killing innocents. You think you're helping, but you're just delaying the inevitable."

Batman turned and regarded the woman who didn't look like she was almost raped in a dark alley, no she was mad at him for saving her, "I helped you, you would have been one of those women you are so concerned about."

Kayla approached him as confidently as she could, "I had things under control and I would have stopped him. How are you helping things by sending them to timeout?" She was calming down now that she had ranted, which may not have been a good idea from what Joker had said.

"You want me to do more? What, kill them? I would be as bad as them then," he snarled at the girl who stood in the dark, only her red hair was visible.

"You hide behind a mask, thinking what you do is worthwhile, well I think you're nuts," Kayla grinned, her teeth flashing in the darkness, her smile almost wolfish.

Batman refused to continue this conversation, the woman's voice was dark, cold, and shrill. There was something about her that was dark and should be feared, despite her smaller size. He turned and disappeared into the night; the would-be rapist slung over his shoulder.

-time skip-

Kayla sighed as relaxed in the deep tub, her nerves were still fried, but at least she was home. She was safe.

"Heard you had a run in with the Bats," she jumped when she heard the Joker's overly cheerful voice, he was smirking as he leaned against the now shut door.

"I am taking a bath," Kayla scowled, as she spread the washcloth to cover herself, this man was ridiculous.

"I-uh- see that," his tongue darted out to lick his lip, before he laughed at her annoyed expression, "just wanted to see how your mission went."

Kayla sighed, grabbing her robe and sliding it on, "it started out well, midway he got a bit too handsy and when it looked like I'd have to drug him that Batman showed up. He stole my kill," she frowned as she quickly wrapped her hair in a towel.

Joker giggled as he all but skipped around her, "see, Batman thinks he's good, but he's just got his head shoved up his –uh- ass," he all but shoved his face close to hers, "but I have a way to get back at him."

Kayla frowned as she walked to her room, ignoring two of Joker's men lounging on her couch, "and what way is that?"

Joker grinned, his slightly yellowed smile giddy, "I caught a guy, pretending to be Batman."

Kayla frowned, her mind already coming to the Joker's conclusion; he was going to kill the person who pretended to be his enemy as a message, "what do you want me to do? I don't kill innocent people."

"Ah, but nobody's innocent really. This fool dressed up as a man with enemies, he thinks he is standing for what that over grown bat is, we need to teach both of them a lesson," Joker smirked when he could practically see her brain turning all the information around. He was an expert manipulator; he could get anyone to do what he wanted through threats, sweet-talking, or logical persuasion.

"What do you want me to do?" Kayla asked again, her blue eyes narrowed in suspicion as she regarded his shit eating smile while she towel dried her hair a bit more.

"I want you to help me send the message, we will get the Batman to reveal himself," Joker fingered her red locks; its fiery color matched the owner's personality, despite her need to come across as cold-hearted.

Kayla shook her head slowly, her eyes downcast as she thought of what he was asking, not necessarily kill, but she would be a part of it, she would cause suffering to someone not worthy of it, "I-I'm not sure about that, I don't think I can."

The Joker knew this was coming, the girl had a strong sense of right and wrong, similar to the Bat, but she was different, she would bend to him, "Kayla, anyone who openly supports people like Batman deserve to die, Batman deserves to die. This will bring him out."

Kayla looked into his eyes, those big, blue eyes pissed him off, "I'll come, but I can't promise anything."

Joker inwardly smiled triumphantly, as he traced his finger across her lips and trailed toward her ear, tracing where he so wanted to cut her, "good, just don't get in my way."

**Daaaang, I be crankin' this shizzz out! Haha, hope you like it! Next chapter I'll figure out who's beating the crap out of who… I'm leaning towards one option, but something makes me like the other too, gah indecision. Reviews are gold!**


	6. Chapter 6

**And next chapterrrrr. I hope you like the path I chose for this little scene… enjoy!**

Kayla vaguely remembered the roads from her last little visit, she thought as she sat in the back of a small hotdog delivery truck, trying her hardest to ignore Joker's wicked grin. He looked very much like the cat that ate the canary. It was not long before her little group made it to what looked like a butcher's shop or a restaurant's kitchen, she would not have guessed this was in the back of the warehouse, of course she never really frequented abandoned buildings in the bad parts of town. The man was tied to a chair, a camera set up in front of him, ready to film. She immediately could see the difference between the him and the real Batman, this man was sniveling and pathetic, something in Kayla felt a bit bad for the poor guy, despite his foolishness of dressing as a guy with some dangerous enemies.

The man's eyes shot to the red headed woman who stood tall next to the Joker, her eyes were tired as she regarded him, "what do you want with me?"

"To teach Gotham a lesson," the Joker sneered at the chubby man behind a cheap rubber mask. He turned to Kayla, a wild grin on his face as he took the camera and without another word, started his film. This was how the girl would turn, she would join him or she'd die. After he cut the video feed, he turned to the girl, tossing the camera to a thug without looking to see if he caught it.

"What do you want, Joker?" Kayla used his name for once, already a bit on edge with the glint in his eyes.

"Your help," he grabbed her and spun her around, in a tipsy, macabre dance, a knife glistening in his other hand, "now, sweet little girl, you want to help Gotham? People like this want to spit on your hard work, hell this guy'd have killed you if he saw what I did in that alleyway."

Kayla frowned, was he trying to manipulate her? Something rang true though; this person was going around and shooting any criminal he came across, "So you want me to kill him?"

The Joker tsked as he waved the knife in front of her nose, "no, I want to kill him, you just get to help. I'm not going to let you have all the fun."

Kayla was startled when he put the knife in her hands, pulling out another from one of his many pockets. He lurched at the man who began to cry, the evil clown's eyes dark, sharp and intent on the chaos he was causing. She was almost reminded of a pig being slaughtered, with all the squealing… or maybe that was subliminal messaging from the carcasses strung up behind them. She watched in horror as he cut the man from beneath his nose, across about an inch before snickering and pulling away, he was toying with the man.

Kayla killed, she wasn't afraid or ashamed to admit it, but it was always clean, usually involving some sort of injection or poisoning. She looked to the expectant face of the Joker, her mind overworking as she tried to figure out why this was happening, missing the Joker approaching, putting the now bloodied knife against her own cheek, trailing it down to her throat before letting it press against her neck. She was acutely aware of her artery there, pulsing with her heartbeat. This man was dangerous, not only to her, but to everyone in Gotham, and perhaps the world. This was not good, no she would have to be smart, she would have to embrace his existence or she'd be the one in the chair, the one with the carved smile- not Gambol or this man.

"Now, ah, doll face, I want you to show this man who he put himself up against by wearing that cape," he couldn't help the satisfied grin when she stepped out of his grip and neared the man, knife hovering over him.

"Don't- please, you're a good woman, don't follow…" he was cut off when the beautiful woman grabbed his chin roughly.

"I am not following anybody. I know who to kill, I always have," she didn't know a sickly sweet smile spread across her face, light blue eyes cold and cruel, "call it a sixth sense, if you will. You are the follower, you killed yourself when you took that gun and called yourself Batman."

The man screamed as the girl discarded the knife and grabbed his hand, giving it a sharp twist and breaking several fingers, one at a time. Joker laughed as he watched her punch the man, breaking his nose and causing blood to start to pour out, this was so much better than he hoped.

"Maybe you should have thought more on who to follow. The worse they can do to me is jail, can you say the same about your enemies?" Her voice was calculated, smooth, and the complete opposite of Joker's, somehow she seemed just as dangerous.

Joker smirked as he put a hand on the girl's shoulder, signaling her to back away, "now, normally I would have you, ah, do something daring and dangerous to try and join my rank, but Kayla here took the last position."

The man glowered, "I would never join you." Kayla frowned when he spat at the Joker.

He didn't even flinch as the spit dripped down his face, "do you want to know how I got these scars?" That simple phrase started to etch itself in her mind as the words that cemented your fate. She didn't flinch as he ripped through the man's flesh, his cheeks flaying open and the man screamed, ripping them even more and causing him to bleed out.

**Okay, so I was going to have Joker beat the crap out of Kayla, but I think that may happen later. Kayla will also just annihilate people pretty soon… I think she may turn into a Harley-esque character, but I hope to keep her original and less clingy seeming.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, here is the party night! Hope you like it **

Kayla flipped off the television, it was the night of the fundraiser and everyone was buzzing about the dead Batman imposter, it somehow made her feel special, knowing what happened and being a part of it. She had spent most of the day mentally and physically preparing herself for her little mission. Her hair was already put in an elaborate braid, with little white ribbons woven through it. Her uniform was hanging on a hook in the bathroom, it was actually surprisingly modest and pretty for a uniform selected by a playboy. Her heart was hammering as it neared 7 o'clock, she would be there early to help with preparations and be shown her duties for the night. It was nearing 6 when she decided that she would go early, she never was the most patient, especially when her heart was keeping the time.

She entered the elevator at 6:25, a good deal earlier than she was supposed to be, but she hoped Alfred liked her enough to accept her unplanned arrival. With a deep breath, she took the plunge, ringing the door bell. It didn't take long before Alfred answered, he looked surprised, but pleased at her.

"Miss Layne, what are you doing here so early?" he moved aside to let her pass, taking her coat and purse.

"Well, I found I couldn't wait, so I figured I'd come a bit early to see if you need any extra help," she smiled as she regarded the people rushing around behind him, setting up lighting and tables, "and please, call me Kayla."

"That's very kind of you," Alfred looked thoughtful as he regarded the big room that was slowly transforming into the party space, "I believe we need someone to help set up the center pieces and table clothes, if you wouldn't mind."

Kayla giggled as she walked past, admiring how much the big living area changed already, before turning back to the man, "I came to help, why would I mind?"

Alfred couldn't help but look slightly impressed as the girl went behind the men and almost expertly set up the arrangements, before his attention was stolen by Bruce approaching, buttoning his cuffs, "I think your fundraiser will be a great success, sir."

"And why do you think I wanna hold a party for Harvey Dent?"

Alfred fought to keep off his knowing smile, "I assumed it was your usual reason for socializing beyond myself and the scum of Gotham's underbelly: to try and impress Miss Dawes."

"Very droll, but very wrong. Actually it's Dent," but Bruce was cut off by the television, it seemed the Joker struck again.

They're thoughts were interrupted by Kayla's approach, the girl was smiling as she all but bounced to them, her entire being radiating happiness and at the same time a politeness that gave her expression a more subdued look, "all done, does it look alright?"

The men looked behind her, the tables had stark white silk table clothes with tall center pieces of white, purple and yellow flowers and lighting.

"It looks lovely, great job Kayla," Alfred smiled as he glanced to Bruce, who still looked drawn from the television broadcast, "what do you think, Master Wayne?"

The man snapped out of his daze, looking around before attempting a smile, "it is a good job, thank you, Kayla Layne was it?"

Kayla smiled, though she was a bit annoyed by his impoliteness, "yes, call me Kayla, though. I never liked it when people got too stuffy with me." Poor guy doesn't know what's heading his way, she thought as she watched him give a somewhat genuine smile this time.

"Then you should do the same. I hear Wayne too much, I've always preferred Bruce," the girl was sweet, something about her seemed a tad off about her, the smiles didn't quite reach her eyes most of the time. Then again, the same could probably be said about himself.

"Thank you, Mr Bruce," Kayla chirped, before turning and helping some of the moving men put back their equipment.

"She's a very kind girl," Alfred smiled at Kayla's back, before turning to Bruce, who was now putting on a black tie with stripe graphics, "she could turn out to be a good friend to you, she is a nurse at the very same hospital your father put so much time into."

Bruce turned to his oldest friend, "oh? She seems quite interesting, but I'm not looking for any love interests."

Alfred shook his head as he watched his ward leave, "because you believe you already found one." He didn't notice Kayla approach again, looking a bit concerned.

"Are you okay, Alfred?" the girl looked up at the man, she had to admit, the man reminded her of her grandfather.

"I am fine, my dear. How would you like to help me roll napkins?"

"Of course," Kayla smiled, the two going off to finish the preparations with the other workers.

-Party time!-

Kayla smiled at the slightly tipsy woman as she offered another glass of champagne to her, 'she'll be glad she got so hammered when she wakes up.'

Everyone was glittering, between the lights, the sequined dresses, the drunken eyes, and the shit eating smiles it was almost too much for her to take in. But she did her job, well of course, and she was getting ready for her real reason to be there. Bruce had just made his speech, which was surprisingly comical and dramatic for someone who seemed so distant and serious. She checked the time for possibly the fourth time that night, before quietly making her way out to the back door of the building, it only opened with a pass, that she had sprung from Alfred when she was helping him earlier. With a big smile, she flung it open to come face to face with the Joker.

"Ah," he grinned as he regarded the girl's outfit, "it seems servitude suits you." He cackled at her fallen expression, before nodding to his gun toting henchmen, before pushing the girl forward.

"What are you going to do?" Kayla hoped it didn't involve Alfred or Bruce's deaths, both seemed like decent enough people.

"Kill Harvey Dent," Joker frowned to the girl, "you may want to rejoin the party, don't want to enter with us."

Kayla nodded before dashing away, if her involvement in this scheme was discovered she'd be out of luck, she needed to continue her mission and this stupid team up with the clown wasn't going to stop her end game. She went back to serving all of the people, her smile holding up despite her apprehension. The whole situation was a ticking time bomb, the fact she knew it was coming made it worse. Just when she was about to relax, the door burst open and the clown forced another man with a badge in first, tricking dear Alfred. Kayla stared in a mix of horror and awe as he tried to get the location of Dent out of the nearest people. She wasn't surprised when he went to her, grabbing her by the braid and pulling her back to him when she tried to scatter with the others.

"Hey, doll face," he grinned wickedly as he put his lips to her ears, as if he was sharing a secret, "where's Harvey?"

Kayla looked around frantically, not spotting him among the crowd, "I-I'm not sure, he was here a moment ago."

"We're not intimidated by thugs," an old man said. Kayla frowned as Joker let her go and neared him.

"You know," Joker looked at the old man in thought, "you remind me of my father. I hated my father." Joker violently grabbed his head, sticking a knife in his mouth. Kayla figured, if anyone here was going to die may as well be the fragile old man.

"Okay, stop," that Rachel woman from Bruce's speech stepped forward, Kayla internally perked up, this was getting interesting.

"Well, hello, beautiful," Joker pretended to freshen himself up as he approached her, "you must be Harvey's squeeze. Hm? And you are beautiful."

Kayla watched him circle Rachel much the same way he had earlier with her. She had to give the woman credit though; Rachel wasn't going to back down. She wondered if she'd be the person to die tonight.

"You look nervous. Is it the scars? You wanna know how I got them?" he grabbed for her head, but Rachel fought, "Come here. Hey. Look at me. So I had a wife. She was beautiful, like you… who tells me I worry too much… who tells me I ought to smile more… who gambles and gets in very deep with the sharks. Hey."

Kayla frowned, so far she heard two different stories, she hated to admit it, but she wanted to know how he got the scars now.

"One day they carve her face," the two look at each other dead in the eye, neither moving, "and we have no money for surgeries. She can't take it. I just want to see her smile again. Hm? I just want her to know I don't care about the scars. So… I stick a razor in my mouth and do this… to myself. And you know what? She can't stand the sight of me. She leaves. Now I see the funny side, now I'm always smiling!"

Rachel kneed him in the groin, causing him to double over laughing, before approaching her again, waving the knife like he was berating her, "you got a little fight in you, I like that."

"Then you're going to love me," the deep voice of Batman interrupted, and with that the fight started, Batman was actually doing great, the thugs were nothing against him. Joker saw this and shoved a goon at him, the two tag teaming against him. Joker kicked him with a concealed knife in his shoe, before getting thrown back. Kayla watched as he scrambled to the gun and grabbed Rachel.

"Drop the gun," Batman was facing off against him, the two standing off with the woman between them.

"Oh, sure. You just take off your little mask and show us all who you really are. Hm?" he broke the window behind him, taking the girl outside with him, holding her suspended over the ledge.

"Let her go."

"Very poor choice of words," Joker laughed wildly as he let her go, Rachel falling to her death if Batman hadn't leapt after her. Kayla found the whole ordeal exhausting, but she allowed Alfred to lead her to Rachel, who she tended to until the rescue workers arrived. Alfred insisted on driving Kayla home, telling her it was too dangerous to just take a cab, she had smiled to herself thinking back to Joker's cabbie and agreeing.

Pulling up to her building, she was nervous when she saw the hotdog truck she rode in the day before, "Alfred, I can make it from here, thank you." She smiled and thanked him, her warm expression disappearing after she shut the door to her lobby, Joker shouldn't be here, she needed inconspicuous, not the damned clown sneaking into her apartment again. This was not what she wanted, she was pissed.

**And end! Hope you all liked it :) reviews are awesome… almost better than peeps or cookies.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all! Thank you all so much for the favorites, follows, and reviews. I was so excited about this moment XD enjoy.**

Kayla strode into her apartment, slamming the door behind her, looking very much like a storm that was blowing in, red hair escaping the braid and haloing around her head.

"Well, well, look who it is, the _hero_ of the night," the Joker sneered, dramatically pulling a small stack of papers paper clipped together, "your- ah- reward."

Kayla snatched the papers from him, glowering into his dark eyes that contrasted so much with the white face paint, "I did what you asked perfectly, with no complaints, and here you are right after that little stunt you pulled. You said I wouldn't be put in jeopardy, if anyone finds you here I'm the one who'll be in deep shit. I don't have a little gang to help me, I would be looking at jail time."

Joker blinked, he was actually surprised, he was the one who should be mad, he orchestrated the deaths of all the major power players, yet Dent got away. He stood to his full height, grabbing her face roughly, feeling her skin pull under his fingers as his nails dug in, "listen here, doll face, I kept you alive this long because you were useful, but now I don't need you. There is nothing worse than an expendable liability."

Her eyes narrowed between his fingers, glaring at the clown, "the sentiment is mutual, let me go or you'll see someone with some fight in them."

The Joker cackled, tightening his grip, watching her wince in pain, "don't threaten me, or the morticians will have to put your face back together."

Her eyes widened, his words rang distantly as her head throbbed. No one threatened her. Kayla grabbed his own face, squeezing it roughly and pushing back, leaning her own weight in as well. The two toppled over, her straddling him. She wasn't surprised to hear his laughter, he seemed masochistic from what she experienced so far. She ignored the pain as her knuckles split, all she cared about was that his blood was splattering her arms as she punched and that all the pain he inflicted she more than doubled now. The mantra: no one hurts me, kept ringing through her brain, she didn't acknowledge the shouts of his men or his laughter. She was bodily pulled off much too soon, and thrown across the room, her legs sprawled in front of her. Her dress, she noticed in the back of her mind, was ridding up, her girl short underwear showing. She smiled, it was good to get back at the devil, it felt nice to give more than she took. She never physically fought anyone before, not seriously at least, and she was proud of herself.

The clown towered over her, face now more red than white, glaring down thoughtfully at the girl, "maybe you aren't as expendable as I thought, still a liability… but a fun one."

Kayla frowned, that wasn't the response she wanted, she was through with his playing with her, "I'd rather be expendable than be your plaything."

Joker grinned wickedly, "you and I are cut from the same cloth," he grabbed her face, making her look into his. Her blue eyes looked void, almost empty.

"We aren't," her voice was tight, as she stared up at his face, refusing to be sucked in.

"Oh, but we are," he cackled as he let her face go, standing and pacing the room, "you killed people, you thrive in chaos."

Kayla frowned, "for now chaos is the only path to peace. Burn everything up and let the good rebuild."

The Joker laughed, "then we have the same goal, we both want to see Gotham burn!"

He wasn't surprised to see the girl stand, somehow appearing taller than what she really was. She walked quietly to the bathroom sink, washing off her split knuckles, which were smudged with his face paint and blood. She was meticulous with her ministrations, and he was momentarily hypnotized by her obviously practiced motions. He mentally shook himself before sitting on the counter next to her, smirking down at her.

"What's so funny?" her voice was bored as she wrapped her hands.

Joker cocked his head, "this should serve as a lesson."

Kayla rolled her eyes as she finally looked at him, "what, that I shouldn't fight the big, bad boss man?"

He cackled at her insolence, this girl was too much, "well no, that's a good one too though," he grabbed the now bandaged hands, "you're too weak to be on your own, you got lucky with the last guys you killed, look at what happened to you now, hands ruined and yet I'm still breathing."

"Screw you," she snatched back her hands and stormed back into the living room where the goons still stood around awkwardly, "I don't need anyone, not you especially!"

Something about the little spitfire interested him, her personality shown through her appearance; ice blue eyes and flaming red hair. He was surprised they didn't somehow cancel each other out, but it managed to coexist in the same being. She was fun to play with; he wondered how far he could go before she blew up again.

"Ah-ah-ah, don't make promises you won't keep," he grinned darkly at her, her eyes widening in alarm.

Kayla was beyond confused; this evil psychopath was hitting on her? No, he was toying with her, he didn't want anything or anyone, just chaos. Two options presented themselves, play his little game or stay on her own. She knew this decision could possibly cost her her life.

**And done! Hope you all liked this chapter, I was really excited about the "fight" scene… like almost sadistically (but since they're just characters, it alright, right?)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all! Thank you all so much for the favorites, follows, and reviews.**

Dark brown, that was what she guessed his hair color was, but the green somehow suited him, the color of decay and envy and earth. The clown stood in front of her, smirking as she stared hard at him.

"Oh, dear," Joker laughed, "I think I broke her." The goons' laughter was what broke her train of thought.

"I want you all out of my house," Kayla's stare turned angry, she never took people making fun of her very well.

The Joker rose a brow, "as you wish, my dear." He stooped into a deep, mocking bow before giving his men a look, making them all retreat. His smirk fell as he regarded Kayla one last time, her big blues stared into his eyes, all but glaring at him. There was something special about this girl, something to be cultivated and nurtured in the way only he can. With a wicked wink, he shut the door behind him.

Kayla sighed as she collapsed onto her couch, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Joker was in her life now, and she wasn't so ignorant that she couldn't see Batman wasn't far behind. She was put on a path that she couldn't leave, she was going to have to fight for herself when the obstacles arose. She cut through those who fought her, she refused to be a number.

-time skip-

The next day she decided to visit Alfred, wearing one of her few pairs of pants. Long gray slacks with a dark tweed blazer and Mary Jane heels. She would go to them, ask if they are alright, it was something a normal employee would do after such a trying situation.

With a quick nod and explanation, she passed the door man and headed up in the elevator. Her blue eyes met Alfred's own and she gave a sympathetic smile.

"Hey, Alfred. Everything was really rushed last night, I was wondering if you all are alright?"

The old man grinned, genuinely touched at her concern, "we are fine. Thank you very much for helping last night, I know you must have been frightened, are you alright?"

Kayla nodded, following the man in as he took her blazer and led her into the sitting area now stripped back down, she had to admit it was a beautiful view, "it was fine, I'm just glad no one was hurt."

Alfred nodded solemnly, "yes, we still do not know how he made it pass the doormen and security feeds."

Kayla was glad she could keep a good poker face, "there's no way to find out? This whole ordeal is horrible. Not only do we not know how he made it in, but we were unable to capture him."

"We can't lose faith," the voice of Bruce Wayne broke in, as he joined them, "after all, we have the police force after him."

Kayla rolled her eyes, "the police? They won't catch him. Hell, half the force may work for him. No, we have to take matters into our own hands sometimes. Justice and peace doesn't come with sacrifice, if we can't step out of the shadows we'll always be in the dark."

"That's a sad thought, Kayla," Alfred looked to Bruce thoughtfully, "but true. I know there are many in the police who are good men though."

Bruce sat down on the seat between the two. This conversation he always welcomed, it seemed someone would actually agree with him, "I agree, justice can't always be left up to the government. Status quo has always held the greater good back. There are people that if given the power, the tools, they can accomplish greatness."

Kayla's eyes gleamed as she leaned forward, it was possibly the most alive the two saw her since the Joker had her by the hair, "some people don't deserve second chances, because they will not change. That Joker must be locked up forever, and I doubt anyone would shed a tear if he were to die. People like that, they are like spiders."

Alfred chuckled uneasily at how the conversation and the girl before him changed, "a spider, how did you come up with that?"

"Everything about him," Kayla frowned as she looked to the ceiling, "he thrives on chaos, he thinks it's how he must live. He traps people and uses them until he can't, then he discards them. He threw his men at Batman, he didn't care if they were hurt or killed."

Kayla noticed the spark in Bruce as she mentioned that night, "yes, I noticed that as well." That was a lie, she didn't see him in the crowd. She saw his jaw tighten for a moment; yes she knew tics and that mush have been his. What was Bruce Wayne, eccentric billionaire, hiding?

**And end! It'll be a lil while before she figures things out, but this is her first clue… sorry about the wait. Reviews = love.**


End file.
